Durarara! Yaoi in Ikebukuro
by luttkjvlhvhk
Summary: Join Mikado and Masaomi for a yaoi filled adventure in Ikebukuro XD! AU


_**AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE YOU ENJOY, I TRIED TO SWITCH THINGS UP WITH THE MIKADO MASAOMI YAOI. PLEASE, DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW, I'D GLADLY ACCEPT YOUR INSITE, GOOD OR BAD.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

In the dark of the night, within a wide spaced building shielded with a collapsing silver gate, was the figure of a man. His hand was placed onto unwavering glass as he appreciated the trance like view, staring at the object of his affection with loving eyes. What lyed in the protective container was a head of a sleeping girl, floating in the liquid substance surrounding it.

_"It'll be alright...let's run away together...I love you.."_

THE THING IS, I'M MOVING TO IKEBUKURO TOMORROW.

SETTON: REALLY? CONGRATS. ARE YOU GONNA LIVE ALONE?

TANAKA TARO: YES. WHAT'S SOMETHING I SHOULD CHECK OUT IN IKEBUKURO?

SETTON: THAT'S A VAST QUESTION. (^_^;)

-ANRAKU-SAN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

ANRAKU: NO QUESTION IT'D BE "DOLLARS" AS OF LATE.

SETTON: HEYA.

TANAKA TARO: EVENING, ANRAKU-SAN.

SETTON: BY "DOLLARS", DO YOU MEAN THE TEAM I HERE RUMORS OF LATELY? I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM MYSELF.

ANRAKU: FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD, THEY KEEP A LOW PROFILE UNDERGROUND, BUT THE RUMORS ABOUT THEM ARE SPREADING LIKE WILD FIRE ONLINE!

TANAKA TARO: OH REALLY? YOU SEEM TO BE VERY FAMILIAR WITH IKEBUKURO, ANRAKU-SAN.

ANRAKU: NOT REALLY! OH, BUT THERE IS THIS ONE OLD LEGEND-

SETTON: OH, I KNOW WHICH ONE THAT IS. I WOULDN'T CALL IT A LEGEND THOUGH.

TANAKA TARO: SORRY, I'M KINDA LOST.

ANRAKU: YOU REALLY HAVEN'T HEARD OF IT, TANAKA TARO-SAN?

TANAKA TARO: ?

THE STORY ABOUT THE BLACK BIKE, OF COURSE.

"Ack!... S-soory...sor-ry!" A flustered teen tried eagerly to pass through the harshness of the crowd of the city's random people, sighing in relief and resting against some sort of secure wall, a small tear nervously holding onto the corner of his eye. He has short black hair that was cut toward the very top of his forehead, an innocent character personality wise. "..I wanna go home..." Tokyo-to Toshima-ku, Ikebukuro, his first time in Tokyo. Ryugamine Mikado will start attending a private school in Ikebukuro, thanks to an invitation from a friend. He told himself new and exciting things would happen once he left his home of fifteen years, which is why he went against his parents and got there himself. However... He seemed lost while frantically sliding his head down the part of the station, mumbling, 'Did I make a huge mistake?!', to himself. Just as he began to doubt himself, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey, Mikado!" He slowly turned the front of his face to see his friend from elementary school, Masaomi Kida. They chatted online with each other practically everyday.

"Heya." The blonde stated, casually walking up to his old buddy with the wave of his right hand.

"Wow, Ki...Kida...kun?" That seemed to have seriously offended the teen, for he started holding his fingers and flicked them with emphasis to his statements.

"What's with the doubt? Then here, I'll give you three choices. 1. Masaomi Kida, 2. Masaomi Kida, 3. Masaomi Kida!"

The raven head jumped at the other in pure glee, happy to have found his friend through the city's craziness. "Masaomi, it's really you! You've changed so much since the last time I saw you, I didn't even recognize you!"

"...my perfect joke just went in one ear and out the other..."

"Hey, long time! It's been what, 4 years!?"

"We chatted yesterday, you know."

"Your jokes are just as lame as in chats, YOU REALLY ARE MASAOMI!"

"...you know that's an insult?" The saddened expression displayed on Kida's face was replaced with one of realization, smirking evilly as a light bulb clicked in his mind. He cornered the other against the station wall, adjusting himself to be pressing into Mikado, while leaving no space between them. He leaned to whisper huskily in the contents of his buddy's ear, tickling the sensitive flesh with the warmth of his breath. "Mikado, remember those...games we used to play?" A swallowed knot echoed as the weaker's adam's apple bobbed in his throat, flash backs of their daily, 'lessons', playing through his eyes. Masaomi took this as his chance to rub their cloathed cocks together in a circular motion, making sure to moan seductively in the process. A shade of red splashed over Mikado's pale cheeks, hitching his breathing as the ministrations continued. "...mikado...do you want me...to stop?" The playboy moved his lips against the other's lean neck, kissing and sucking a certain spot until marking him as claimed territory very noticeably. The friction begining to drive him madly into the state of arousal, Kida dragged the other off with a, 'Let's go somewhere private."

He yanked them into the far end of a dark alleyway as he shredded any clothing in his way, silencing the other's protest by tonguing his wet cavern. He'd map every inch while coaxing Mikado to play along, smirking into the breath taking kiss once the other finally complied. Their bodies heated as an electrifying wave flooded their erect beings, bringing them both to perfect bliss. They advanced rapidly, a thin trail of saliva connecting them whenever they pulled apart for much needed oxygen. Lewd mewls escaped both teens as their heart rate accelerated treacherously, pounding them in a violent manner. A hungry need erupted within the two, enjoying and anticipating where this was leading.

The mood was ruined, however, as a pitch black cat thumped loudly on the dumpster beside them. Masaomi gave an apologizing look to his wanton friend, kissing lightly and dressing them both back up. Just as the blonde was going to break the screaming silence by asking what it was Mikado wanted to do, a roaring motorcycle slashed through the air mere centimeters from their faces, black ooze following the form off in the distance. The flickering streetlight illuminated the mysterious aura it gave off, making it clear just how rare it was to see the majestic creature up close. Blue orbs sparked in amazement, stalking after the fading shadow.

Now the playboy spoke up, "Oh yeah, that reminds me of something. I forgot to give you a proper warning, Ikebukuro does have it's bad points. There are people you should steer clear from, Simon and Shizuo are those kind. Simon is pretty mild, but the problem is Hewajima Shizuo. If you ever come across them, don't hesitate to run , there's me, and also, Izaya Orihara. He's dangerous, so you better avoid him at all costs. Also, there's the dollars."

"What king of group are they?"

"Honestly, I don't know. They are a color gang of an unknown color. They probably disbanded though."

Mikado didn't know what he was expecting, he had thought that the urban city held all of the answers and that strange things would come along even for someone like him. He was mistaken, unlike Masaomi, he didn't know how to draw people in or amaze them.

TANAKA TARO: HEY, GUESS WHAT?! I SAW THE INFAMOUS BLACK BIKE TODAY!

SETTON: REALLY? WAS IT AROUND 7 O'CLOCK?

TANAKA TARO: EH? DID YOU SEE IT TOO, SETTON?

SETTON: YEAH, SORT OF. I WAS THERE TOO.

TANAKA TARO: REALLY?! WOW, THEN MAYBE WE PASSED BY EACH OTHER WITHOUT KNOWING!

SETTON: MAYBE.

-ANRAKU-SAN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

ANRAKU: GOOD EVENING I SAW THE LOG. AND? WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE BLACK BIKE?

TANAKA TARO: GOOD EVENING. IT WAS REALLY BLACK! I MEAN, I KIND GOT GOOSEBUMPS WHEN I SAW IT.

SETTON:THAT'S AN OVER-EXAGGERATION~

TANAKA TARO: IT WAS MORE LIKE A SHADOW, RATHER THAN BLACK.

ANRAKU: YOU'RE A SCAREDY-CAT, AREN'T YOU, TANAKA TARO-SAN?

He wasn't scared, the feeling was different actually. It was an amazing experience. Shivers ran up his veins and spread throughout his body. What he felt at that exact moment...was excitement.


End file.
